Last Friday Night
by XMusicXLoverXR5X
Summary: They went to a party. They got drunk and well, let's just say that certain things happened. A week after, Maia and Vanessa magically appear pregnant. Who's fault is that? Two Lynch's named Rocky and Riker. Story is better than it sounds. Rated T. RossXLaura RikerXVanessa RockyXMaia RatliffXRydel
1. A Party?

**this is a new story I wanna try writing. title credit to geeksrchic (:**

**Summary: They went to a party. They got drunk and well, let's just say that certain things happened. A week after, Maia and Vanessa magically appear pregnant. Who's fault is that? Two Lynch's named Rocky and Riker. Rated T. RossXLaura RikerXVanessa RockyXMaia RatliffXRydel**

* * *

**Laura's POV**

We just finished filming the newest episode of Season 3 for Austin & Ally. I was walking to my dressing room but stopped when I heard my name.

"Laura!" A familiar voice said, calling my name. I turned around and saw Ross' sister, Rydel, walking towards me.

"Rydel! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed, running over to hug her. "How's everything?"

"Awesome. And," she said, pausing to look around as if to make sure no one was watching, "Ratliff and I started dating!"

"Finally! I've been waiting forever for that to happen!" It was true, I had been waiting for Rydellington to start dating. So has just about every single R5er.

Rydel opened her mouth to say something but someone interrupted her. "Hey Laur, hey Delly," Ross said as he walked toward us. "Sup?

"Well, I was just about to tell Laura about the party tonight." Rydel told him.

"Party?" I asked. "What party?" Ross glared at Rydel.

"I was gonna tell you earlier but apparently someone," he paused, looking at Rydel, "just brought it up."

"Sorry."

"So, R5 got invited to a super awesome party and it's tonight. Rocky invited Maia and Riker invited your sister. And I uh, forgot to invite you..." Ross said. Ross and I were dating and well, if Ross goes to a party where there's girls, I'm going too.

"But now that you know about it, why don't you come with us?" Rydel asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"Great! We'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight." We started walking into the parking lot. They got into the car and Rydel started driving. I smiled and waved, not leaving until the car was just a speck in the distance. I walked back into the studio, finally going into the dressing room, waiting for Vanessa to pick me up.

**Rocky's POV**

* * *

"Later." I said, as I watched Maia drive to her house to get ready for the party tonight. I was about to close the door when Ross and Rydel came in.

"Well your welcome." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Rocky." Rydel said. "Was Maia here?"

"Duh," I said. "She left to get ready for the party.

Riker came down the stairs. "Hey Ross, is Laura coming?" Riker asked.

"Yeah."

"Aww, Ross' wittle girlfriend is coming to the party!" I teased him.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"Ugh!" I yelled out, frustrated.

Vanessa walked into my room and saw the pile of clothes on the floor. "Whoa. What happened?" She asked. "Did a tornado hit your room?"

"No. There's just absolutely nothing to wear for the party tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Ohh. Well that's an easy problem to solve." She went through my closet and chose a strapless high-low dress. I frowned.

"But Vanessa, it's not appropriate for someone on Disney to wear."

"Oh loosen up, Laur. It's just a party." I sighed. Maybe she was right. I picked up the dress.

"You're right. I'll wear it. Thanks Nessa." I said hugging her.

"No problem, anytime." She said smiling. I looked down at the dresses that laid on the floor.

"Since you're here...can you help me out away these dresses?"

**Rydel's POV**

* * *

We reached Laura and Vanessa's house at 7:30, just like we said we would. Rocky was driving and I sat in the passengers seat. We already had picked up Maia and Ratliff came over before we left. Ratliff and Maia sat in the seats behind us, while Ryland sat in the back seat. Ross and Riker drove another car for Vanessa and Laura. Once we saw Vanessa and Laura get into Riker's car, we started driving to the party.

_Little did they know about the night that awaited them._

* * *

** it's a really sucky start but yeah. Review?**


	2. Drunk

**I updated again, yaaay! I wrote this chapter in about 15 minutes so I might start updating every other day. (: Anyways, on with the story. **

* * *

**Last Friday Night - Chapter 2**

**Rydel's POV**

When we arrived at the party, everybody took off to different directions. Riker pulled Vanessa into the backyard, Ross and Laura looked for a quiet place in the house, Ryland went to find some girls, and Rocky and Maia went to go get food and drinks. Ratliff and I gave up on looking for them and went to the refreshments table. I

"Hey, I see Rocky and Maia," Ratliff said, as we walked to the table. I looked where he pointed and saw them sucking each other's face.

_Gross, I thought._

"Now we just need to find Ryland, Ross, Laura, Riker, and Vanessa," I said, taking a sip from the punch.

"This tastes amazing," Ratliff said, taking multiple sips from his drink. I nodded my head, agreeing as I drank the punch.

**Ryland's POV**

I saw Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, and Maia by the refreshments stand. Rocky and Maia were making out and Rydel and Ratliff were drinking punch. Or it seemed to be punch. I looked around and saw drunk teenagers everywhere. "_Shit,_" I muttered. "They're drunk."

I suddenly remembered about Ross and Laura. They weren't 18 yet. If my parents found out they were drinking, they'd be so dead. I debated on whether to leave Rocky, Maia, Rydel, and Ratliff and find Ross and Laura or stay and hope that Ross and Laura weren't fucking each other already.

"Ryland!" Ross called to me, bringing Laura with him. Thank goodness they're not drunk. "Where's Riker and Vanessa?"

"How should I know?" I replied.

"I saw Riker and Vanessa earlier. They were both drunk."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"A while ago."

"Well how long ago was that?" I asked, getting annoyed by my older brother.

"Uhh...an hour ago?" I shook my head.

"Okay, go find Riker and Vanessa and drive them home. I'll do the same with them." I said.

"Got it." He said, taking off with Laura.

I turned to look at the four drunk people. I tried to pry Rocky and Maia apart from each other. Eventually they reluctantly pulled apart. I dragged them over to Rydel and Ratliff. Ratliff was sucking on Rydel's neck while she moaned._ This was gonna be a long night_.

* * *

**So, yeah. Review**?


	3. Uh Ohhh

_I'm SOOOO sorry for the late update! I was gonna update it but apparently the original chapter got deleted. :/ I always tried to rewrite the chapter, I just didn't have time. I finally had time today and wrote the chapter. Yes, this us the chapter where they do 'it'. I'll out it in italicized if you're uncomfortable reading things like this...even though I didn't go into much detail about it. Sooo...on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Last Friday Night - Chapter 3**

The moment Rocky, Maia and Riker, Vamessa were left in their rooms alone, Ross and Ryland had no idea about the trouble they had caused.

**Third Person POV - Rikessa**

_As soon as Ryland tiredly pushed Riker and Vanessa into Riker's room, hoping that they will got to sleep, Riker pushed Vanessa against the bedroom door. His lips attacked hers before taregting her neck, attacking with kisses, sucks, and the occasional bites, which was sure to leave a hickey. Vanessa moaned and threw her head back, enjoying every moment of it. Ryland would occasionally pound on the door telling them to be quiet, but he later on gave up and tried to sleep. Soon after, once they were in peace and quiet, clothes started flying around the room and they were naked. Vanessa pulled Riker to his bed, pulling him on top of her._

**Third Person POV - Rockaia**

_An hour was all it took for Ross to realize what he caused when he let Rocky and Maia into the room. He bolt straight up from the bed and ran to Rocky's room. He pounded on the door but no one came to open it. He sighed and listened through the door. He heard many moans; Some sounded girly (obviously Maia) and some sounded more like Rocky. He heard them moan each others names and then he decided to leave. All he hoped was that they used protection and he went to his and Ryland's shared bedroom and fell back asleep._

**Riker's POV - The Next Morning**

I woke up and yawned, stretching as I rose. The sheets rolled down my stomach and cold air hit my body. I looked down, realizing I had no shirt on. I lifted the blanket off me and slammed it back down. I started panicking. I looked next to me and realized I wasn't the only one naked. I had company.

_And it was Vanessa._

* * *

_Well, it's not my best work but yeah. I PROMISE to update really fast next time. 5 updates for a review? :) _


	4. Vanessa Finds Out

**Last Friday Night - Chapter 4**

**Riker's POV**

I tried to calm myself down. It didn't work. I tried my best to not wake Vanessa up. That was the last thing I needed to worry about. First I needed to think about clothes. I ran over to my closet to get some clothes. I fell over a pair of clothes on the floor. _Shoot_, I thought. The noise was pretty loud. I looked over to see if Vanessa woke up. Nope. I got some clothes and threw them on quickly. I ran over to Rydel's room to get Vanessa some clothes.

**Vanessa's POV**

The sound of running footsteps caught my attention when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and realized I wasn't in my room. I looked around the room and realized it was Riker's room. I got off the bed and realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. At all. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on. I didn't have time to panic, though. Riker's footsteps signaled me to get back into the bed and pretend I was asleep. I jumped back into his bed, throwing the covers over me and closed my eyes. The door opened and Riker came in.

"Vanessa?" I heard him say softly. "You awake?" I pretended to yawn and wake up.

"I am now," I replied, yawning. "Whats up?"

"Er...nothing. You might want these clothes though." He threw me some jeans and a black top. I lifted the covers off me, pretending to just notice I was naked. As an actress, I was pretty good at pretending to be surprised. Riker bought my act.

"I'm just gonna leave now, because um, you probably want to be alone right now." I nodded. He left in one swift move, closing the door behind him. I sighed. Life was too difficult at this time.

* * *

**This is probably the worst chapter I've written. I didn't like it too much so if you thought it was horrible, I'm sorry. Review?**


End file.
